


Fifty Ways to Kiss Someone

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Consensual Kink, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, M/M, Painplay, Sexual Roleplay, everyone lives au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:39:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Fifty kisses between Ravus and Loqi.





	1. On a Falling Tear

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [this list](https://aurorasmemes.tumblr.com/post/171728285631/fifty-ways-to-kiss-someone-send-me-a-and-i) on tumblr. 
> 
> These will not be in the same order as the list in the link.

It had been nearly three hours, and Ravus still wasn't home. Loqi had thought to call him. Five times. But if anything had happened, Ravus would let him know. So he didn't call. Instead, he worried and worked on one of his robots while waiting for either the phone to ring or Ravus to get back. 

It didn't help that he hadn't gotten much of an explanation when Ravus left. Just a quick; 'need to see Lunafreya'. It was obviously an emergency, so Loqi couldn't help but worry. 

Another half hour passed with no phone call. 

The front door did open, though. 

Loqi shot up from where he was sitting and ran across the house to Ravus. 

He wasn't looking so good. Not like he was sick, but like his reason for living had just been ripped away from him. Like he didn't know what to do with himself and was moments from crying or lashing out. Probably both, knowing Ravus. 

"How did it go? Was Lu-"

"I do not wish to talk about it," Ravus snapped. 

With that declaration, Ravus pushed passed Loqi to go into the kitchen. 

Loqi scowled at the door for a few minutes, listening to Ravus rummage around and slam both a cupboard and the fridge. He wanted to respect Ravus' wish to be left alone and not talk about it. A bigger part of him wanted to comfort Ravus as a good boyfriend should. 

"Ravus," Loqi said as he walked into the kitchen. "You are upset. Keeping it to yourself isn't going to help anyone." 

Ravus gave him his best 'fuck off' glare, and left the room. 

Assumptions would not get him anywhere, but Loqi would guess that something had happened to Lunafreya. Or they had a really bad argument, but it seemed more likely that she had...

Running the risk of irritating Ravus to the point of leaving again, Loqi followed him. 

Ravus was on the couch, staring at the machine pieces and tools on the floor. 

"At least allow me to comfort you." 

"Proper comfort requires the knowledge of why the other person is in need of it," Ravus half muttered. He sounded miserable. 

Loqi wrapped his arms around Ravus and shook his head. Now wasn't the time to remind Ravus that he would know if Ravus told him. 

"Proper comfort requires giving comfort, even if you don't know or understand why they are upset." 

Ravus didn't continue their pathetic argument. He took deeper breaths, and he was trembling more. Trying to hold back tears and not cry, as much as he should let it out.

Loqi loosened his hold and moved back to see Ravus' face properly. 

Those were definitely tears. As he watched, one slid down his cheek with another following soon after on the other. 

Loqi moved closer and kissed where the tear was. That pathetically small display of affection got a twitch in response and more tears. 

"Whatever is going on, remember that I am here for you. No matter what." 

He didn't get to give Ravus another kiss. Instead, he got Ravus holding onto him and finally letting himself cry.


	2. Forcefully

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Consensual, some light bondage, painplay, role play.
> 
> Tried something new with this chapter.

The lines across Loqi's back were red. Not bleeding, but no doubt stinging. Ravus traced the longest with his flesh hand and scowled. That one was going to linger longer than the others. As there was no blood, they could continue but Ravus was going to keep an eye on it. 

Going around in front of him, Ravus made sure to drag his magitek claws across Loqi's skin. Not enough to injure but enough to leave pink lines. As Loqi had requested. 

"I already gave you what you wanted," Loqi said. 

"Only half. But you already knew that." 

Grabbing Loqi's chin to tilt his face up, Ravus checked his eyes. Still shining with excitement. Good. 

"You are as lovely as ever," Ravus said. "Are you certain you will not accept my proposition? Binding yourself to me is more than a fair trade for the lives of your people." 

Loqi spit in his face and glared at him.

Ravus delivered the stinging backhand required in this act. The chains keeping Loqi's arms restrained above his head rattled as Loqi fell to the side. 

"I will not tolerate such disrespect," Ravus snarled. 

Grabbing Loqi's hair, he pulled his head back so they were once again looking at each other. Loqi was breathing heavier, pupils dilated more than before. Still good. 

Without wasting another moment, Ravus kissed him. A growled protest from Loqi didn't deter him, nor did the way Loqi attempted to move away. Ravus pressed harder and would have forced Loqi's mouth open so he could explore his mouth if not for the fact that Loqi would bite to stay true to his role. He did bite Loqi's lower lip when he drew back and that may have been too much, but Loqi's slight whine disagreed. 

They stared at each other for a few moments before Ravus moved a hand to hold Loqi's jaw so his mouth was open. A slight nod from Loqi and he tightened his grip and moved in again, this time forcing his tongue into Loqi's mouth. 

This kiss was wetter, sloppier. Ravus could feel the saliva on his own lips and Loqi's and nearly smirked when Loqi's muffled moan broke character. Of course Loqi made a valiant attempt at gaining some leverage, but Ravus forced him into submission. A tighter grip on both his hair and jaw, a harsh bite to his lip and a growled threat before diving in again. 

Loqi was flushed and panting with arousal when Ravus next withdrew for breath. It was time to move to the next part of this.


	3. To Distract

Ravus was just returning when he noticed her climbing down the vine on the wall of the manor. Lunafreya had mentioned going out to see someone tonight, but he hadn't thought she meant to sneak out the window. 

Unfortunately, she had terrible timing. Officer Loqi Tummelt came around the corner on his rounds and Ravus ran over to him without figuring out a plan. There wasn't any time, with Lunafreya in danger. 

"Good evening, Tummelt." 

"Ravus," Loqi said. "What are you doing out here?" 

"Training. I lost track of the time." 

Loqi laughed. 

"It's hard to miss the sun going down. You wanted to test yourself against daemons, didn't you?" 

"They weren't difficult." 

Lunafreya was still carefully climbing down. Watching her footing, as Ravus had taught her when they were younger. It was difficult to keep his eyes on Loqi and watch her in his peripheral vision. 

"You look unharmed." 

"I was expecting them, and have more than adequate fighting experience to take down a few daemons without trouble." 

"What were they?" 

At that, Ravus flushed. 

"Just various forms of goblins. Nothing that dangerous."

"Well, we are in Tenebrae. With the Oracle here, it makes sense that there would not be any large daemons."

Loqi looked around, fortunately not toward the building. 

"The Oracle's light keeps Tenebrae relatively safer than most other locations on Eos," Ravus said. "There were not many of them, and I am certain they could only materialize due to how dark the area was."

"You turned off the lights as well?" Loqi's shock was quickly replaced with a frown. "You may be capable of killing the daemons, but you are still the prince-"

"Ex prince."

"- of Tenebrae. Or the Oracle's brother, if you would prefer that. My job here is not simply to watch over Lady Lunafreya, but you as well. I know you're too prideful to get help if something like one of those giants had decided to appear." 

"I won't deny that I am prideful, but I am not stupid. If the daemon in question was too powerful for me, I would put distance between us and get help if it was required." 

Loqi stared at him for a few long moments before sighing. 

"You do an excellent job, Loqi." Ravus gave him a slight smile. "Are you certain you do not wish to remain here?" 

Of course Ravus knew the answer to that. But Lunafreya had yet to complete her escape and he needed something to keep Loqi occupied. A little selfishly, he could admit to just wanting Loqi around. He was much better than everyone or thing usually placed as their guards. 

"I had always dreamed of something more than guard duty," Loqi said. "But if you were to remain here as well, it wouldn't be so terrible." 

Despite himself, Ravus averted his gaze from Loqi's nervous smile. Right to Lunafreya who, in her amusement at the new information, misstepped and hit the wall with an audible thump. It took everything he could muster not to run over to her. 

Unfortunately, Loqi had heard it as well and started turning.

Not giving himself any time to think, Ravus grabbed Loqi and pressed their mouths together in possibly the worst kiss Loqi had ever received. As long as Lunafreya took the chance to recover and continue climbing, Ravus could live with the embarrassment.

It was nice enough, after the initial clash. Not that Ravus had any experience with kissing. But Loqi obviously did, and tried to fix what Ravus had quickly messed up. 

When he pulled back, it was to see Loqi grinning at him. With a faint flush of pink that Ravus knew was mirrored on his own face. 

"If I didn't know any better, I might think that was an attempt at distraction," Loqi said.

"One of the servants," Ravus inwardly screamed at his own lie, "was sneaking out. To see someone, I would presume. He can be clumsy at times, and seeing you must have startled him."

Ravus refused to acknowledge Lunafreya's glare as she stepped away from the wall. Now that she was safe, he needed to find a way to finish this conversation and get away from Loqi. Before anything more came of this unplanned rendezvous. 

"Is that so?"

"It is an ill-kept secret among the household. Pay it no mind." 

The best lies had a grain of truth in them. There truthfully was a servant who often snuck out when he had no more duties for the day. Who he was seeing, no one knew but it was harmless enough. Still not something Ravus wanted Loqi to look into.

"I am little concerned by the affairs of your household staff," Loqi said. He moved closer, close enough to press their bodies together. "Now how about a proper kiss?"


	4. For Luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the dawn returned in the alternate ending of Ignis' dlc

For the past hour, Ravus had been fussing over every part of his appearance. Loqi thought he looked fine half an hour ago, but looking good was important when you had to meet with a king. Especially for politics. 

"He's your brother in law," Loqi said. "I don't see why you're so concerned with your appearance." 

"This is an important meeting, not a family gathering." 

Ravus fixed his tie for the tenth time before once again removing it and tossing it to the bed. It landed on Loqi's thigh and he idly pushed it off. 

"It doesn't matter how well dressed you are if your words cannot convince them." 

Not that Ravus needed to worry about convincing King Noctis. It was the rest of the council he needed to worry about. 

"I am well aware of that." 

"The color of your tie especially isn't something you will be criticized for." 

Unless he suddenly decided to wear that one with the tonberries Ardyn had given him years ago. Ravus had never thrown that one out; it was hanging off the corner of the mirror just as it did when they were back home. And it was entirely unsuitable for a political meeting. 

"I don't think I have ever seen you so worried before." 

Well, there was one time he could think of. Back when their relationship had started. 

Loqi grabbed one of the ties with him and got off the bed to go stand in front of Ravus. 

Once he had the tie snugly in place, he gave it a pat and looked up to meet Ravus' gaze. 

"You look great. You remember what you intend to say."

He had better; Ravus had rehearsed it to Loqi so many times last night that Loqi could give the speech for him. 

Going onto his toes, he pressed a quick kiss to Ravus' mouth. 

"You've got extra luck," Loqi said with a grin. "Now get going. You don't want to be late; that would impact their opinions before you're even announced."


	5. Out of Necessity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niflheim arranges a marriage between Ravus and one of their nobles to keep him under their control. Despite his nervousness, Ravus views it as a necessary step to getting what he needs to protect Lunafreya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Age notes: Ravus- 22, Lunafreya and Loqi- 18

The plan, Ravus would admit, was a good one. Marrying him to one of their own would be a way of ensuring he continued following their commands. Marrying him to a male as they were doing would also ensure that he would have no children that could attempt to reclaim the throne of Tenebrae.

For him, this marriage would be nothing more than another step to further his plans of keeping Lunafreya safe from the empire. 

At the very least, he did look elegant donned in Tenebrae white. Ravus stared at his reflection, moving his gaze over to see behind him when he heard a knock at the door. 

"You may enter."

Lunafreya entered the room and quickly closed the door behind her. She was wearing her formal Oracle's dress, hair pulled up into her usual intricate style of braids and ponytail. In her hands was a Sylleblossom.

"Where are your guards?" 

They hadn't let her even attend her brother's wedding without guards to ensure she remained where they wanted her. An insult to the both of them. Arranged or not, Lunafreya would not miss his wedding just as he would not miss hers. 

"I convinced them to remain in the hall. You look rather charming," Lunafreya told him with a smile. "How are you feeling?" 

"Nervous." 

Lunafreya chuckled and stepped in front of him. 

"I brought you something. To complete your outfit." 

Before he could say anything, Lunafreya was pinning the Sylleblossom onto his jacket. He raised a brow. 

"A small show of defiance?" 

"You are a son of Tenebrae; it is only proper for you to wear her flower on your wedding. Niflheim may surely overlook something so simple." 

"I am expected to show obedience to Niflheim."

"You are not in the traditional garb of a Tenebraen prince getting married. You have joined their military and followed their orders. You are marrying one of theirs with no idea who awaits you." Lunafreya looked up at him with an stern frown. "The past four years have been a show of obedience. They can overlook a single Sylleblossom on your person during your wedding." 

Ravus smiled and placed his hand gently over the Sylleblossom.

"I shall wear it with pride." 

"As you should." 

Having a Sylleblossom pinned to him did ease his nerves somewhat. It also gave him the illusion that Mother would be there with him. In spirit, at least. He could pretend that she wouldn't be disappointed. 

"If you wish to gain their favor, looking troubled is not the way to go." 

"I was thinking about Mother." 

"She would be proud. You are making the best of your situation." Lunafreya took his hands. "Now, I believe everyone is waiting. Shall we join them?" 

Ravus nodded, took his hands away, and linked his arm with hers. They could walk together to the hall at least. 

The guards fell into place around them as soon as they left the room, but none moved to separate them. A small and surprising show of kindness on Niflheim's part. 

"I intend to pass you to your groom," Lunafreya said. "As Mother would have if she were alive." 

"Have you informed anyone of your plan?"

He could not see this ending well if Lunafreya hadn't. 

"Chancellor Izunia encouraged me to do so when I brought it to him. He said it would be more blessed if the Oracle herself were to show approval by handing you to your husband-to-be. I think he just wants to see me hand my brother to our enemy." 

"Knowing the Chancellor, you are likely correct in your assumption."

They both stared at the grand doors before them. Standing there now, Ravus could feel nervousness creeping up on him once more. He planned to pass this test with flying colors no matter who awaited him. This needed to go perfectly. But what if it was-

"Promise me I won't lose you," Lunafreya said. 

"You will never lose me Lunafreya. No matter what happens." He placed his hand over hers. 

It was a few moments longer before the doors opened. Ravus looked first to his end of the aisle, then to the altar. Seeing the young son of House Tummelt awaiting him there was a surprise. It had occurred to him multiple times that Niflheim was cruel enough to wed him to his mother's murderer.

"Not so terrible," Lunafreya whispered. "He's handsome, at least." 

Ravus smiled slightly and kept his eyes on his soon-to-be husband as they walked up the aisle. 

Loqi was indeed handsome. His dirty blond hair was styled to fall away from his attractive face. Niflheim's colors of white and red made up most of the tailored suit. 

When they reached the altar, Lunafreya passed him to Loqi with a smile and gracefully walked to her seat. 

His groom was shorter than him, but most people were. It still brought him smug pride that he wasn't the one needing to look up. In a way, it was Niflheim looking up at Tenebrae. For once. 

"Dearly honored," the officiant started, "we are gathered here to witness the union of not only these two young men, but also Niflheim and Tenebrae." 

Loqi's smile was pleasant, just a hint of reassurance. If he was at all irritated with the marriage he didn't show it. 

Something about the shine in Loqi's eyes caused a pang of guilt at his plans to use this marriage, and thus Loqi, for his own gain. Niflheim may have been using Loqi as a leash first, but the thought of using this idealistic young man for his own personal gain was leaving a bad taste in Ravus' mouth. 

"Ravus Nox Fleuret," the officiant said as she looked at him, "repeat after me. 'I take you as my lawfully wedded husband.'"

"I take you," Ravus slightly tightened his grip on Loqi's hands, "as my lawfully wedded husband." 

"For rich or for poor."

Considering Loqi's family, and less importantly Ravus', that bit was just a little ridiculous. 

"For rich or for poor," he repeated anyway.

"In sickness and in health." 

"In sickness and in health." 

"For as long as we both shall live," she finished. 

"For as long as we both shall live." 

The officiant smiled and looked at Loqi. He repeated the vows just as easily as Ravus had, though he wore a smile through them. Yet another pang of guilt hit Ravus but if Loqi noticed the tighter grip on his hands, he didn't show it.

"Now to exchange the rings." 

A man Ravus did not recognize approached with the rings and they each took one before looking at each other again. 

Ravus took Loqi's hand and slipped the ring on the appropriate finger. Then as soon as Loqi had done the same with him, the officiant spoke again. 

"By the power vested in me, I dub thee husband and husband. As these two souls are bound in the light of the Six, so too are the Empire of Niflheim and the Territory of Tenebrae. Now, I ask that you kiss." 

This was the hardest part. The kiss that would make it final. Closing the collar and leash around his throat. It was necessary if he he planned to execute any of his current plans. A means to an end that Niflheim had unknowingly provided. 

Loqi closed his eyes and moved forward, up toward Ravus. 

They intended to use this marriage as a means of ensuring his submission; Ravus promised to use it as a means of getting Lunafreya more freedoms. Somehow. Without hurting Loqi in the process. He'd figure it out. 

Their mouths met in the middle, remaining connected just long enough to finish the ceremony.


	6. Where it doesn't hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during some sort of apocalypse au.

By the time they could stop, Loqi was leaning on Ravus and breathing much heavier than he normally would after three flights of stairs. That more than anything was what worried Ravus. It wouldn't be the first time Loqi downplayed an injury. 

"Hopefully the building doesn't suddenly combust while we're up here," Loqi said.

Ravus shoved open the nearest door so they wouldn't be sitting in the hallway. 

"Why would that happen?" 

Loqi half shrugged as he sank to the floor with his back against the wall. His injured leg was outstretched, the other bent at the knee with his arm resting on it. 

"We've been having ridiculously bad luck for the past two weeks." 

Carefully, Ravus pushed Loqi's pant leg up out of the way to look at the injury. There wasn't anything noticeably wrong with it, which was better than he'd been worrying. Even still Ravus gently touched the bruising flesh to check for any broken bones. Applying more pressure to be certain got a pathetic half-hidden whimper from Loqi. 

"It's not as bad as it could have been. I do not feel any breaks." 

"Great," Loqi hissed. "Could you stop touching it now?" 

Ravus chuckled and leaned down to press a kiss to Loqi's leg, taking care to avoid what was hurting. 

"We can't do much to stop the bruising," he said, "but we should rest here as long as we're able to make certain nothing more happens."


End file.
